Carth Onasi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Old Republic Carth Onasi's career path resembles that taken by his mentor, Saul Karath- which might explain the Admiral's early fondness for this charismatic jack-of-all-trades. Born on Telos IV, Onasi works as both a mechanic and police officer before joining the local militia. When his heroics in a piracy sting bring him to the attention of a recruiter with The Republic Navy, he reluctantly leaves his wife and son for a career in space. Onasi soon sees action, serving on the bridge of The Courageous during the Battle of Vanquo at the outbreak of The Mandalorian Wars. Now a Lieutenant, he handles spacelift for the ground forces on Serroco, where he encounters fugitive Padawan Zayne Carrick. Believing Carrick's vision of impending planetary devastation, Onasi brings it to Karath's attention- only to discover that Karath suspects the boy of being a Mandalorian spy- and during a meeting on Adascorp's flagship, [[The Arkanian Legacy|The Arkanian Legacy]], Onasi frees Carrick. The Mandalorian Wars continue for three years, during which Carth's skills increase. After Revan defeats The Mandalorians and returns as the invading Darth Revan, Onasi again finds himself called to action. But this time, the Navy is torn between loyalty to The Old Republic and service of The Sith Empire- and, shockingly to Onasi, his one-time mentor Karath goes to the other side. Refusing to turn against the Republic, Onasi is further devastated when his homeworld is bombarded by Karath. When his wife Morgana dies in his arms, Onasi- who believes his son, Dustil, to have also been killed- swears he will get revenge on his former friend and Admiral. As The Jedi Civil War rages, Onasi- now a Commander- finds himself at the helm of The Endar Spire. Attacked by The Sith of Darth Malak above Taris, Onasi escapes alongside another Republic soldier, unaware that this new ally will lead him on an adventure that will change the galaxy and settle his score with Karath. Carth Onasi Statistics (CL 10) Medium Human Soldier 7/Ace Pilot 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 5 Initiative: '+8; '''Senses: 'Perception: +10 'Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, High Galactic Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 23, Will Defense: 20; Vehicle Dodge (+1), Vehicular Combat, 'Vehicular Evasion Hit Points: 92, Damage Threshold: 23; Keep it Together Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +10 (1d4+6) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +13 (3d6+7) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+7) and Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+7) '''Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+12 '''Attack Options: Cover Fire, Devastating Attack (Pistols) Special Actions: Battle Analysis, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Republic Military Training Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 17, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 10, Charisma 12 'Talents: Battle Analysis, Cover Fire, Devastating Attack (Pistols), Keep it Together, Vehicular Evasion, Weapon Specialization (Pistols) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Republic Military Training, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Skill Focus (Pilot), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Knowledge (Tactics) +17, Mechanics +12, Perception +10, Pilot +18, Treat Injury +10, Use Computer +12 'Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol (2), Comlink (Short-Range), Credit Chip, Utility Belt, Uniform Category:Humans